


Regalia Type-D

by By_the_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cause I constantly check for new reviews, I'm sorry for bad porn, M/M, Noctis is the best wingman, Please Review, Rough Sex, Slightly Dom!Ignis? Idk, dirty talking, dude - Freeform, i'm trash, this is dirty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: Noctis has a trick up his sleeve. Prompto and Ignis reap the benefits.





	Regalia Type-D

The Royal retinue were piled in the Regalia, on their way to Noct’s apartment. Noct drove, Gladio in the passenger’s seat. That left Ignis and Prompto in the back, Prompto sitting behind Gladio since both the older men had  _ fucking stupidly long legs _ and that’s the only way they’d fit comfortably. 

 

Everything was going rather normal, until Prompto saw Noct shoot him a look in the rearview mirror. Oh no. He  _ knew _ that look, that look meant Noctis was about to do something absolutely fucking stupid. Then he caught Gladio’s smirk that was thrown over one shoulder, watched Gladio grab the door and body tensed, preparing for something. 

 

“Noctis, what the hell are you-” 

 

His sentence was cut off as Noctis jerked a hard right, the tires of the Regalia Type-D easily clearing the guard rail. Prompto was thrown from his seat, right into Ignis’ lap. He sputtered, face crimson as he tried to right himself. Just as he thought he was good, the traitorous bastard he called his best friend  _ did it again _ , sending him sprawling even further against Ignis, his face pressed against that firm chest. 

 

“S-sorry Iggy…” 

 

“Well, we both know if you try to move, he’ll do it again. Come here.” Ignis grabbed Prompto’s hips, arranging the small blonde until he was sitting with his back against the Regalia’s door, cushioned by Ignis’ arm, the brunette’s other arm over his lap.

 

Ignis stared into the rearview mirror until he caught Noct’s eyes. His look said ‘I know what you’re doing and we  _ will _ talk about this later’, but Ignis seemed content to hold the blonde in his lap for now. 

 

Said blonde, however, had his face buried in Ignis’ neck. He was mortified, but he’d absolutely take this chance to be so close to Ignis. He’d pretty much been in love with Ignis from day one, and they’d occasionally hug when shit hit the fan and they’d all barely made it out alive, but this was so different. He felt his breathing escalate, just slightly, but he was sure Ignis noticed the difference, the hot puffs of air right against the older man’s neck. 

 

Ignis shifted slightly. ‘Great, I’ve made him uncomfortable,’ Prompto thought forlornly. The man was sure to never speak to him again after this little incident…

 

But then Ignis shifted again, and Prompto felt something hard pressing between his thighs. His breath hitched, and his eyes shot up to find Ignis staring at him. Absolutely calm, keeping his composure as Ignis always did, yet there was  _ something _ in his eyes that set Prompto’s nerves on fire. 

 

“Noct, if you’d be so kind as to drop Prompto and myself at my flat?”

 

Okay,  _ what _ ?

 

“Sure thing,” Noct replied easily, a lewd smirk on his face. 

  
It was arguably  _ the  _ longest ride Prompto’s ever taken. 

 

\--- 

 

Prompto was slammed against the front door as soon as it closed, Ignis pressing the length of his body tight to the blonde’s. Prompto didn’t even get the chance to ask  _ what the hell was going on _ before Ignis’ too-perfect lips were on his, tongue easily coaxing his mouth open and dominating him in an instant. 

 

Prompto moaned loudly, unashamed as he arched his back, pressing himself closer to the brunette. He shouldn’t find it as hot as it was that Ignis had to lean down to kiss him, but he sure as hell did. Ignis’ height was always something Prompto found attractive about him, always admiring those long legs. 

 

One of said legs wedged itself between Prompto’s thighs, pushing against his growing arousal, tearing another moan from kiss-reddened lips. Prompto pulled back to breathe, head resting against the door as he stared at Ignis, and by the Gods, he’d never seen the man look so debauched. 

 

His hair was slightly tussled, pupils blown wide and lips parted as he panted softly. He was looking at Prompto like he was some sort of  _ feast _ , and that definitely turned Prompto on as he rolled his hips down on that strong thigh. 

 

“ _ Prompto _ ,” Ignis hissed, jumping back into motion by shoving his gloved hands up the younger’s shirt, hands gripping at his bare sides. “If you’ll allow me, I mean to take you.” 

 

Prompto almost laughed, Ignis as proper as always. “I mean to let you,” he replied, hands coming to rest atop Ignis’ through the thin layer of his shirt, guiding him to pull the offending article over his head. 

 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom then, shall we?” Prompto was damn near shocked to stillness when Ignis  _ dropped his shirt on the floor _ . Ignis. Perfect, meticulous Ignis. Which meant he was serious, or seriously turned on. Prompto was good with either. 

 

He didn’t get to reply before Ignis swept him off his feet into a bridal-style hold, carrying him through the apartment and to his bedroom. He was deposited gently on the bed, Ignis reclaiming his lips in a searing kiss. 

 

“Too many clothes,” Prompto spoke against Ignis’ lips, hands reaching down to work at Ignis’ belt. Larger hands covered his, helping him with the tedious task. That done, Prompto began pulling at the buttons of his shirt, throwing the item to the side when he was done. 

 

He didn’t get the courtesy of his button or zipper, Ignis simply yanking his pants straight off his legs, underwear going with it. “ _ Jesus _ , Ignis! Hurry, c’mon.” 

 

Ignis shed his own undergarments, Prompto over the moon when he gazed at the man’s perfect cock. His hand wrapped around it, giving a few slow tugs and watching Ignis close his eyes at the feeling. When they opened again, they were absolutely smoldering with want. 

 

Prompto removed his hand, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist to drag their hips together instead. He rolled against Ignis, moaning loudly at the contact. God, he  _ wanted _ the man above him so much he felt like he was losing his mind. 

 

Ignis had groaned at the contact, voice deep and throaty. He allowed the grinding for only a few moments before he gripped Prompto’s thighs, using them as leverage to flip the younger onto his stomach, moving his hands up to those hips to tug them up. 

 

A hot mouth was on Prompto before he could think, and he wailed loudly as a tongue pushed inside of him without hesitation. Prompto had always assumed Ignis would be the same in bed as he was usually, calm and courteous, but  _ no _ . He was taking as much as he was giving, going at his own pace. 

 

Which, of course, Prompto had no qualms with this, all things considered. Things such as that godsdamn tongue working him open in the most delicious way. He was reduced to whining and whimpering in minutes. 

 

“Ignis, c’mon. Please, want you inside. God,  _ please _ !” That tongue pulled away, Ignis humming approval before shoving two fingers inside of Prompto without preamble. They began thrusting immediately, scissoring inside and pressing deliciously against his prostate. 

 

“Do you want my cock, Prompto?” 

 

Oh God, Ignis dirty talking. That was almost enough to make Prompto come right then and there. “Yes! Give it to me, Iggy!” 

 

“As you wish,” Ignis replied, slipping his fingers free. He uncapped the lube, smearing it liberally over his aching cock. He wasted no more time, thrusting in to the hilt in one go. Prompto screamed, shoving himself back to take more. 

 

“Such a slut,” Ignis growled, pulling out and slamming back in again, spurred on by Prompto’s cry of ‘yes!’ as he did so. He set a slow, hard pace, could see immediately that it was driving his companion crazy by the way he writhed and tried to push back faster. “Can you come on my cock like this, dear Prompto?” 

 

A whine answered him, and he gave in just a little, quickening his pace. He continued to whisper dirty little phrases into the blonde’s reddened ears, his rasping voice accompanied by the sounds of his hips hitting Prompto’s lovely bottom on each thrust. 

 

“Gods, Ignis, I need to come! Please let me come!” Prompto looked absolutely  _ wrecked _ , voice hoarse and sweat dripping down his back and neck. Ignis took pity on him, slamming into him and angling himself just right to hit the blonde’s prostate. 

 

“ _ Oh fuck, Ignis _ !” Prompto came without ever touching himself, Ignis following right behind and filling him up. The blonde went limp, whining as Ignis’ pulled himself out in one smooth motion, only to lay down on top of the other and place slow, lazy kisses against his neck and shoulders. 

 

“Good?” The question came out sounding concerned, more like the usual Ignis instead of the lust-crazy man who’d just fucked him so far into the mattress that he was sure his skin had fused with the blankets. 

 

“Oh, yes. Gods, so good, Iggy.” Prompto was still trying to catch his breath as Ignis rolled off of him, pulling him until he was cradled in Ignis’ arms, back pressed to his chest. 

 

“Excellent. Get some rest, you’ll need it for later.”

 

\---

 

**_AYY 4am porn. Please review! <3_ **


End file.
